


Duh

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheeseburgers, Drabble, Ft. Bestfriend Wonwoo, Hao loves jun, Jihoon was only mentioned here I'm sorry, Kinda, M/M, Short, Squint hard at the end, there's something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: Person A: *tells a lame joke, laughs alone*Person B: *stares*Person C (friend): how do you put up with himPerson A: i heard that, and ,*gestures to whole self* duh?





	Duh

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thingy I wrote a while back. I can't get this scenario out of my head for days and I think it's kinda cute though lame hehe bye. The title's also lame *cries* >u<

The three of them were out for the day, having finished their finals the day before. Wonwoo knew that ever since last night when the three of them hung out at Minghao's dorm room, Jun was silently mourning for that one question he botched up. Beside him, Minghao was contentedly humming a song, glad that exams were over. Wonwoo was walking behind them, wondering if he should order a double cheeseburger or just the regular.

They arrived at their favorite hangout place and immediately went to the counter. Jun and Minghao might be dating for over a year now but they still bicker over paying for food, as they went ahead and ordered their usual. The guy at the counter, who Wonwoo belatedly realizes is new, was tall and definitely not their friend Jihoon (who was definitely short and does not smile at customers with sharp canines looking like a puppy). Jun realized this as well, upon seeing the guy's confused look when he said that he'd like the 'Chinaline special' (Wonwoo rolled his eyes when he heard this. Jun and Minghao were both from China and this was the first thing they bonded over. Those two are so cheesy his cheeseburgers almost ran out).

The guy at the counter left to take care of their order, while Minghao and Jun stayed to the side so Wonwoo could step forward.

"Don't forget your dentist's appointment tomorrow," Minghao reminded Jun. Wonwoo was reminded of a nagging mother and knew it's because Jun had a tendency to forget trivial things one time too many that Minghao has taken to reminding him about a lot of those things at least twice a day.

"Of course, baby. The pain in my left jaw reminds me that every morning," Jun said cheekily. Minghao just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you know what time I'll be going there tomorrow?" Jun asked with this look that both Wonwoo and Minghao knew either spells trouble or a terrible joke.

(It was the latter.)

"If you're going to -"

"Tooth-hurty," Jun cut him off with a grin and then laughed. Alone. He even slapped the counter once. 

Minghao let out a small suffering sigh but Wonwoo could see he was fighting a small smile. 

Wonwoo might have cringed slightly. Love is such a weird thing, he thought.

"How do you put up with him," he asked Minghao, monotone voice and all.

"I heard that," Jun said, though he did not look the least bit offended. "And," he gestured to his face and body, "duh?"

Minghao rolled his eyes but he had this fond look on his face as he stared at Jun, who was smiling brightly at him.

Minghao gestured a hand at his boyfriend as he looked at Wonwoo. "Duh," he said simply.

Wonwoo sighed. "I don't even know why I'm friends with you two," he said, smiling. But he does. And he thinks it's kinda amazing that those two got together because they fit each other so well. But he'd never tell anyone that.

Minghao and Jun finally got their orders and went to get a table.

Where Wonwoo was sure they got a perfect view of him leaving the counter blushing as the cashier from earlier flashed him a toothy smile and a wink.


End file.
